


Courting

by Trixylune



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Day Two of attempting to make writing every day a habit, F/M, ImaginexHobbit, Multi, also a prompt from imaginexhobbit, at least I think so, this one is much better than yesterday's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixylune/pseuds/Trixylune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the imaginexhobbit blog.</p><p>Imagine you being Bilbo's younger sister, joining the quest, and having Fili and Kili trying to win over your affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly rated G, no smut. I mainly write cuteness and fluff. Maybe I should try to change that.... Make writing a habit AND stretch my boundaries a little. Hm.

It started the day the entire Company invaded Bag End.

Two dwarves had invaded already, brothers apparently, who you grew a soft towards the minute you realized they were reuniting after a few long years apart. You swung open the door only to find two more dwarves standing there, as much a study of opposites as the other two. One was light where they other was dark, one sleek and slender while the other was burly and muscular. You raised a brow, as the last two invasions had taught you that next would come an introduction before they barged past you into your home. Instead, they blinked, standing frozen on your doorstep. 

"Yes?" you wondered, habitually reaching up to readjust your hair, which was braided casually into a loose crown around your head. Your Baggins relatives would have scolded you fiercely for appearing such in front of company, but you had been prepared to settle down with your brother for dinner before bed and weren't prepared for visitors. You especially weren't prepared for the obviously, ahem, appreciative gazes of such visitors, and you flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and indignation while tightening the belt of your robe so none of your white night gown would show through.

"Would this be the Boggins home?" the dark haired one asked finally, his voice low and husky. You had to clear your throat before you could reply.

"Baggins," you corrected primly, falling into propriety as a defense against this unknown situation. "This is Bag End, yes."

"Perfect," the gold one chimed in, his gaze heavy like a touch as it traced along your face. "May we come in?" Without further introduction or even waiting for a reply, he stepped forward, giving you no time to move aside. The fur of his overcoat brushed against your cheek as the scent of wind and the summer grass engulfed you. You felt your face flame as one of his arms brushed against your breast, the touch made more shocking by the fact that you were wearing only the two thin layers.

You jerked back, and stumbled a bit over the rug as all of your grace mysteriously abandoned you. A strong hand caught your elbow and drew you up into a loose embrace, your hands coming up to brace against a deceptively broad chest. Dark eyes glittered down at you as the enclosing arms tightened around your waist. "Well, Miss Baggins," he said, stressing your last name. You had never heard anyone say your name like THAT, you thought wildly as his exhale brushed warm air against your lips. "I'm Kili," he said. "Fili," the blonde said, his heat boxing you in from behind. "And we are entirely at your service," they said in concert.

Balin and Dwalin had interrupted at that moment, and sent you scurrying away to your rooms, sure that whatever this night would bring you could not handle it without at least the armor of being fully dressed. 

That first meeting had set the tone for the rest of your encounters with the two younger Durins. 

The first day of riding, while you were all halted waiting for Thorin to decide which direction was the correct one (even you were fairly certain you just needed to continue straight along the road), Fili appeared at your right while Kili closed you in at your left. "Do you have a map?" Fili asked seriously. You opened your mouth to reply, but Kili interrupted. "Because we keep getting lost in your eyes," he finished with a sunny smile. Your mouth continued to gape open as Thorin finally started moving again (straight down the road!) and the two dwarves faded back into the rest of the Company.

Or the next time the dwarf King became lost: "I must be lost," Kili began, leaning over to brace a hand on your saddle. Your mind went temporarily blank from his closeness. "Because I thought paradise was further south." This time, when Thorin once again called out the decided direction, he pushed himself off your saddle with a grin and rode forward with a jaunty grin and whistle.

Or one morning when you were getting ready to mount your pony: "Stand still," Fili ordered, pressing up against your back. Sure hands cupped your hips, a firm grip that made something inside you heat up, tightening your stomach and making you swallow hard. "So I can pick you up," he finished, lifting you into your saddle. He winked, and sauntered off, leaving you speechless and wanting something you couldn't quite describe.

Or when you were sitting beside the fire one morning with your blanket wrapped around you, sipping a tea that Dori had handed you along with a sympathetic look when he saw how stiffly you were moving. Constant riding and sleeping on the hard ground were taking their toll. Fili came up, and instead of sitting on the provided logs, he plopped down at your feet. Confident hands picked up your leg and began to massage your calf. You almost jerked your foot away with a sharp reprimand (Imagine! A male handling your feet! Your toes curled scandalously at the thought), but then you melted with a low moan when your tense muscles began to relax. Fili's grip tightened around your ankle for a second before beginning their movements again. Your eyes blinked and Kili's hand caught your tea cup, which had begun tipping out of your lax grip. "You're legs must be sore," he said, his voice low in respect to your traveling companions who were still asleep. His voice was raspy from just awakening, and it sent shivers down your spine, shivers that Fili, who was clutching your leg, obviously felt. His eyes gleamed knowingly up at you. "Because you've been running through my mind all night," Kili concluded, and you flushed. All the way down to your feet. 

It may have been a line, but it fished up your own dreams through the night. They'd featured strong, stroking hands, fingers tangled in thick locks, bodies twisting and sliding, a slick, burning heat that you had never before experienced. Never even contemplated.

Fili eyed your darkening toes, and looked up at your face, which you ducked so your hair would hide some of your expression. He was positioned perfectly, however, to see the flush across your face, the unconscious opening of your mouth, the dilation of your pupils. You glanced up in time to see his eyes light up with heat, his body stilling in predatory awareness. You, too, froze, feeling more like the hunted than the hunter.

Kili took your tea in one hand and cupped your hand with his other, thick fingers stroking along your fingers and tracing the delicate veins of your wrist. You felt like you'd catch on fire, the atmosphere pressing in on you like thick, warm taffy. You had trouble catching your breath.

The moment was interrupted by Dori bustling up, eyeing your stolen tea cup and asking if you needed a refill. You quickly nodded, dropping your gaze from Fili's, and Kili silently pressed your newly filled teacup back into your hands. Everyone was polite enough not to point out that they were shaking.

There were also the nicknames. 

"Need help darling?" Kili asked one morning when you struggled to roll up your bed roll.

"See something over there, sugarplum?" Fili teased when you spent too much time gazing out over the meadow you were passing through, enjoying the colorful blooms.

"Shy, beautiful?" Fili asked, when you declined bathing in the river with the rest of the Company.

"Tired, baby?" Kili crooned, wrapping an arm over your shoulders after the troll incident. 

"Don't wander off doll-face," Fili warned in Rivendell, when you eyed the majestic halls with longing. 

"You look even more stunning than usual, gorgeous," Kili assured you from across the elvish dinner table when you showed up wearing a dress you had stashed in the bottom of your bag. Long journey or not, your relatives would disown you if you hadn't been prepared for the eventuality of being a guest in civilized society. Bilbo caught this one and watched the three of you curiously. You shot him a helpless look, and he patted the empty seat next to him, bordered on the other side by empty space. You accepted the temporary reprieve with a sigh.

"Thanks for the food, love," Kili said with a wink one night when you passed over his bowl of stew. Bilbo choked. You gave them both an exasperated look before shaking your head. Bofur patted Bilbo on the back, and Bilbo began to giggle. You shot him the heaviest glare you could manage, but it was too late. He'd drawn their attention.

"What?" Kili wondered. "What did I say?"

"Must have been quite the inside joke, brother, for our burglar and our lady to react as such," Fili responded, eyeing the two of you curiously. You turned red at a mixture of the endearment and how the rest of the Company began to look over, witnessing the spectacle.

"It's just," Bilbo began, his giggling dying down to the occasional chuckle. Sometimes you swore he had to be the younger sibling. "My cousin Otho said the same thing when he accepted the courtship of Lobelia Sackville." You felt a grudging smile curl your lips at the memory. Lobelia was one of the most forward lasses you knew, and one of the only ones who could match your cousin Otho's mischievous personality. Fili and Kili looked fascinated.

"Hobbits begin courtship with food?" Kili asked, looking down at his bowl.

"If a hobbit lass ever offers you food of her own making from her hand, then you know you're being approached for something more serious than a roll in the hay," Bilbo commented, taking a sip from his water flask. He seemed to realize that the only hobbit lass the two were likely to encounter any time soon was you, and wrinkled his nose, lowering the flask.

"What would be step two?" Fili pursued. Despite the question being aimed at Bilbo, you felt his eyes on your side like a brand. 

"Oh, the exchange of flowers I suppose," Bilbo mused, once again observing the three of you as if you were a show at the Prancing Pony. "I suppose dwarves court differently-?"

"Enough of this," Thorin interrupted, his glare dark under heavy brows. He sent a quailing look over his nephews, and stalked off to the other side of the clearing.

Later that week, Fili's pony pulled up next to yours, and he handed you a bouquet of wildflowers. Kili hovered just ahead, looking obviously over his shoulder to see your reaction. You examined their offering, and couldn't help the small smile that formed at the sight. Bilbo leaned over to examine the flowers. He laughed.

Fili and Kili both frowned.

"Very nice effort, boys," Bilbo assured them in a way too cheery manner. "Very nice composition." Kili relaxed, though Fili's shoulders stayed tight, seemingly hearing the coming 'but'. Sure enough... "If it weren't for the meanings," Bilbo added, grinning widely as both of them visibly tensed.

"Meanings?" Kili enquired, slowing his pony so it was only just before yours.

You cleared your throat. "Each flower has a series of meanings," you said, your voice quiet as your gaze lingered on the blooms. You stroked the soft edge of a petal as you continued to speak. "When presented, they give an image of the intentions of the giver."

"And what message have we given you?" Fili asked, sounding almost resigned. You heard a faint snort of laughter from ahead that may or may not have come from Dwalin.

"Well," you began slowly. "These are evening primrose, meaning inconstancy. These are candytuft, indicating indifference. Sweet pea, goodbye. Zinnia, when mixed together, indicate that you're thinking of an absent friend. All together I'd take this to mean that your feelings have been inconstant, and you have begun to feel indifferent about your affections, leading you to think of another and bid me goodbye."

There was a muffled laugh from one of the mixed Company up ahead, and Fili lowered his face into a hand. 

"However," you continued, more tentatively. "If you meant a more positive message, which I hesitate to assume that you did..." You raised your eyes to find both brothers watching you intently. "You could remove the evening primrose, and the candytuft," you pulled each flower from the bunch, and Fili snatched them from your hands and tossed them over his shoulder. "As well as separating the colors of zinnias..."

"And now?" Kili prompted.

You cursed your seemingly ever present flush as you re-read the message. "The sweet pea can also mean delicate and blissful pleasures, magenta zinnia indicate a lasting affection, the scarlet a constancy of feelings, and the white, simple goodness. I would read this bouquet as you admire my delicacy and goodness, and find time spent in my presence to be blissful and pleasurable. You also state that your feelings are constant and your affection will last through time."

You swallowed, trying to wet your suddenly dry mouth. There was silence from around you. "That would be much closer to what we were trying to say," Fili murmured quietly from beside you. 

"If I were to respond to such a message, I may gift you with ambrosia and galax flowers, as well as freesia, quince, and white heather," you said, with butterflies in your stomach at the boldness of such a gesture. 'Your love is reciprocated and I encourage your suit. I'm innocent yet, but I find you quite the temptation. I wish for you protection, and acknowledge that wishes will come true after all.'

Bilbo fell into a coughing fit, and you ducked your head, sure that your cheeks would probably just burn off from the heat of your blush, and kicked your pony forward to ride with Bofur and Bombur. 

"But what does that mean?!" you heard Kili cry plaintively from behind you. Fili muttered something as you fought to contain your blush, ignoring the knowing looks of the rest of the Company.

"Temptation, huh?" Ori teased from just ahead of you. You choked.


End file.
